


"Her" Cover

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Series: The Adventure Of The Cover Box [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is now back from Reichenbach, but a lot of things have changed. John is married, and Sherlock has issues dealing with his new loneliness. Mycroft comes up with a solution, a new program based on AI. His name: Molly. But what happens when the man who is known as a machine. . . starts to care for the machine? What if she isn't just a machine?</p><p>Sherlock est maintenant de retour de Reichenbach, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé. John est marié, et Sherlock a du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle solitude. Survient Mycroft avec une solution, un nouveau programme basé sur l'I.A. Son nom : Molly. Mais que se passe-t-il quand l'homme connu pour être une machine... commence à aimer la machine ? Et si ce n'était pas juste une machine ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Her" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minirose96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970692) by [Minirose96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirose96/pseuds/Minirose96). 



 

Cover inspired by "Her", by Minirose96


End file.
